


tattoos

by hagakrure



Series: kuzuryuu/sonia agenda [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, yakuza tatts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagakrure/pseuds/hagakrure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHSL Rare pairs week - Week 7; alternate prompt: non despair</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I heard that traditional Japanese yakuza have tattoos, and I was wondering if I could see yours!” she explained, clasping her hands together and rocking back and forth on her heels. “Would you be able to show me?”</p><p>Fuyuhiko spluttered, mouth opening and closing like a fish as his face turned bright red, yet he held a hand back when Peko reached for her sword. “You what?” he managed, gawking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the alt. prompt of nondespair for shsl rarepair week!  
> edit in like 2018: this kinda retcons peko and kuzus relationship so sorry abt that lol

Ears burning, Fuyuhiko turned his head to the front to avoid the gaze on his back. 

Did she really have to keep staring?

More importantly, did it have to be at him, of all people? Why couldn’t she turn her attention back to her work, or to that breeder boy?

Fuyuhiko buried his face into his arms with a loud groan, ignoring the teacher’s protests - who honestly listens during last period math?

Grunting, he lifted his head up and blinked as someone tapped him on the shoulder. Looking up, Peko frowned back. “Fuyuhiko, it’s time to leave,” she started, the usage of his name making her seem uncomfortable as it rolled off of her tongue. “I assume you fell asleep again?”

Fuyuhiko rose slowly, blinking a few times; had he really fallen asleep?

Sure enough, almost everyone was gone. The only ones left were Mahiru, who was packing away her camera, and Sonia who was stacking the chairs. “I might stay behind; I need to talk to someone here,” he said flatly, and Peko nodded, stepping back a bit. 

Mahiru slung her bag over her shoulder, and after a wave in Sonia’s direction, a smile in Peko’s and a nod in Fuyuhiko’s, she curtly exited the room.

It wouldn’t be so bad with Peko behind him, right?

Sauntering over towards the princess with Peko in his footsteps, Fuyuhiko shoved his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat. Sonia gazed up, blue eyes wide with curiosity. “Peko, Fuyuhiko, may I help either of you?”

Fuyuhiko just nodded briefly, his mouth turning down.“Why have you been staring at me all per- no, all day?” he seethed, feeling Peko tense up at this.

And, what Fuyuhiko expected was a negative reaction - no, he didn’t expect her to start cursing him out in a foreign tongue, but he did expect there to be sadness, or shame, or disappointment; however, Sonia’s face cracked into a grin, eyes sparkling,

“Oh, I heard that traditional Japanese yakuza have tattoos, and I was wondering if I could see yours!” she explained, clasping her hands together and rocking back and forth on her heels. “Would you be able to show me?”

Fuyuhiko spluttered, mouth opening and closing like a fish as his face turned bright red, yet he held a hand back when Peko reached for her sword. “You what?” he managed, gawking.

Sonia giggled, eyes bright, “I feel it would be an awesome experience!

”Fiddling with his tie, Fuyuhiko stared back with wide eyes. “I- You- Do you know how fucking intimate that is?” 

Frowning, the princess lowered her hands. “No, I didn’t,” she mumbled, now sensing his discomfort as she pressed her lips together. “I am terribly sorry if I offended you, I am rather ignorant when it comes to new cultures as I am still learning.”

As he looked to Peko, she nodded in encouragement.

Turning back to the blonde, Fuyuhiko swallowed and wrung his hands. “I’m sorry,” he muttered, “Look, you can see them another time, alright?”

No sooner had he spoken those words, Sonia beamed as Peko clamped her hand on her mouth. “Fuyuhiko, you know what that means, right?”

Face flushing, Fuyuhiko grit his teeth together as his eyes widened, “Shit, I- fuck, I didn’t mean-,” But Sonia wasn’t listening, as she waltzed out the door, humming a tune to herself. 

Fuyuhiko sighed slowly as Peko put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I really don’t understand her at all,” he muttered, frowning.

Peko just smiled back at him, “the more you talk to her, the more you will come to know each other”

“I really hope so,” was all he could say back.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is mainly inspired from the part in ch5 where Fuyuhiko tells Hajime that Sonia wanted to see his tattoos and he got embarrassed about it. Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
